Delinquency
by RasberryGirl
Summary: While at the Academy, Kirk helps Uhura let off some steam in Commander Spock's office...sort of? I dunno, let's just call it a K/S/U for now. Definitely M.


**Delinquency: Part 1/1**

_Disclaimer: Don't own them _

_Warning: No plot, just raunchy shenanigans :)_

* * *

**Delinquency**

Cadet Kirk strolled down the quiet hallway humming a light tune. He was in good mood because it was not only the end of the day, but almost time for the first Linguistics Club meeting of the month. And it was Uhura's turn to bring the refreshments.

_Oh yeah. She can work my replicator any time. _

He chuckled at his own cleverness. With a renewed spring in his step, he started to pass right by Commander Spock's office when he heard a murmured but distinctly female voice. He looked around the mostly empty hallway, then shrugged and pressed his ear to the shut door.

"I can't. I have to go!"

_Damn straight, lady. I'm hungry. _

He heard nothing discernible after that, except for a rip and a couple of low sighs. Kirk groaned.

She better not be letting that asshole Vulcan bog her down with more work. Ever since she became his assistant it was like she practically lived in that dull, sedate office. Kirk wondered how she put up with what must have been such a thankless position. Even the plushest assignment after graduation couldn't be worth it.

He frowned with frustration, resigning himself to a boring cafeteria meal after the meeting. Then he realized: the power was actually in his hands! There was no way Spock could deny Uhura her extracurricular activities. Not only did it go against written regulation, Kirk was certain she would do almost anything to get out from underneath that bastard's rigid self--even take his, James T. Kirk's, side in an argument.

_I'm a genius. _

While thanking his lucky stars that his Orion girlfriend was a computer prodigy, Kirk easily overrode the lock on the door and stepped inside.

*

Uhura stared at him open-mouthed from her seat behind a large mahogany desk. She was so flushed her cheeks were actually rosy.

"Kirk!" she sputtered, then quickly recovered. Her glare at him was dark fire. "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"What are you doing in the Commander's chair while he's not here?" Kirk countered with a smirk.

"None of your business," she smoothly answered, except for the nearly imperceptible tremble of her voice.

He noticed.

Kirk slowly crossed his arms over his chest in the still-open doorway, considering. Technically he could use this situation to his advantage. Like finally get her to tell him what her elusive first name was. That shit just wasn't funny anymore, he really wanted to know!

Not that it was keeping him up at night or anything.

"So...about that first name..."

"No."

Kirk sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He then added, "And I won't say anything about your little delinquency either."

Her luminous smile practically glowed with relief under the recessed ceiling lights.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He turned to leave the office, then paused and glanced at her strangely. "Are you coming?"

"What! No!" Uhura's chest rose and fell rapidly as her nails dug into the wooden desk top.

"I mean yes. Yes I am. Hmmmm, yeah." Her breaths were coming out in shuddered gasps. "Uggghh, just give me a minute..."

Kirk shook his head disapprovingly._ Man, she can barely talk. That guy is working her way too hard. _

"So why aren't you leaving?" she eventually hissed between clenched teeth.

Kirk shrugged.

"I just figured we could head to the meeting together--especially since that hardass Commander isn't here sucking your brains out."

"Oh shit," Uhura moaned.

"I understand," Kirk nodded sympathetically. "Seriously, I know you're dedicated" -he said this while making air quotes- "and everything, but sometimes I wonder whether these senior officers are as lazy as they seem. I know for a fact my Intro to Klingon instructor hasn't graded one module yet this term. Her TA complains about it all the time. Trust me."

"Commander Spock...never gives me...more than I can handle," Uhura ground out with determination. Kirk looked at her skeptically.

"You're telling me you've never had to pick up some of Spock's responsibilities?"

Uhura frowned down at her lap. "You could say I give him a hand from time to time. Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Something must have bit me," she replied with an oddly euphoric smile. Kirk gazed around the otherwise unoccupied office.

"Where _is_ the Commander, by the way? I could have sworn I heard you talking to him before I got here."

"Yeah, um...hmmm...." She sank back into the chair with another breathy sigh as her eyes fluttered at him. "Honestly Kirk? If I was face to face with him right now, don't you think I would be _asking_ why insists on sucking my brains out when he knows I have somewhere to be? "

He had never before heard such genuine accusation in anyone's voice.

"We are so on the same wavelength!" Kirk reassured her.

"So let's go."

Uhura suddenly sat up straighter, eyes wide. "Go...now?"

"Uh, yeah." Kirk jerked his thumb towards the office entrance, "and preferably before he comes lurching in here."

Uhura chewed her bottom lip, looking as if she might burst into tears.

"But I'm so...fucking close..."

Kirk's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_Come again?_

"What did you just say?" he demanded out loud.

When she wouldn't answer, he lowered his eyes from her lightly perspiring face, down her maroon uniform sweater and to the way one of her arms subtly moved under the desk...in gentle yet determined motions...the way it had been doing that the entire time he'd been there!

_Oh My God!_

Kirk's eyes were blue saucers in his head. "You--"

"Shut up!" Uhura shrieked, but he was too amazed to care.

He hollered,"You're getting yourself off in Commander Spock's chair! _And I was here the entire time_!"

Uhura couldn't help herself--with another loud, gut-clenching wail, she gave in to one of the hardest, most satisfying orgasms of her life.

_Hope this place is soundproofed, _Kirk thought.

He stated, "I changed my mind. I don't need to know your first name, Uhura. Being your inspiration was much, much better."

"Fuck you, Kirk," she panted at his swiftly growing grin.

And erection.

***

Uhura couldn't truly relax until after he finally, stiffly, left.

She felt scandalized by Kirk's indecency. She couldn't believe he'd just invited himself in as if a closed and locked door meant absolutely nothing.

So what if it was an office in an academic building? Privacy is privacy.

_He is so inappropriate. _

At that thought, Uhura thumped the glossy head still buried between her legs. "And you!"

"Yes, Nyota?"

She glared down into two deep brown eyes as she resumed stroking one pointed ear. "You just _had_ to keep going?"

Spock's flushed yet placid face held absolutely no hint of apology. "Once a course of action has begun, it is only logical to finish."

With that, he raised from the floor, stuffed a pair of torn panties into his pocket and raised a pointed eyebrow at Uhura. She dutifully stood and pushed him back into the leather chair. They both groaned when she straddled his lap and sank onto his more than ready arousal.

_Delinquents, the both of them_, Uhura bitterly thought as she expertly rode her Commander.


End file.
